Do You Believe In Magic?
by Teakany
Summary: What happens when Matthew decides to take drastic measures to become more noticeable? it works a bit too well... Canada centric. swearing, groping,etc
1. Chapter 1

**this popped into my head! I'm not a big comedy writer tbh, I can make my friends pee themselves in person with quick remarks, but writing, drama is usually my strong suit. however! this plot burrowed into my head and won't leave! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

This was all going horribly wrong.

Matthew really should have known better. He was just so sick of no one seeing him! He wanted to stand out and for once not hear "who are you?" or worse "America? why is your voice so quiet? ". Now he was stuck in this broom closet pouring over the old leather book.

Matt had been over at Arthur's a week prior. They were chatting and having a nice cup of tea, Matthew was just happy to be near his former guardian, finally earning some attention. But Matthew should have known better then to assume it was going well.

"You know Steven, you rarely ever come around the house! You should bring Zea next time."

Matts face had fallen. He looked nothing like Australia. His half brother nation had short brown hair, was shorter and had more muscle, his skin was tanned and almost glowed. They shared next to no similarities. Matt was tall and willowy, his hair was a light blonde with touches of red, His skin was pale and cool. But this wasn't exactly anything new...

He heaved a sigh "Arthur... I'm Matthew"

The brit raised his eye brows "Huh? Who-" then it dawn on him and his ear turned red. "Oh of course I knew that! sorry my boy! Too many names.. You understand."

Matthew had smiled and nodded. But it hurt.

On his way to the bathroom, Matthew passed Arthur's library. Sitting on the table amongst the piles of papers and do-dads, was an old leather bound book no larger then his outstretched hand. England had left one of his spell books out. Without much thought Matthew grabbed the book and pocketed it.

* * *

Matthew forgot about the book until he was back in his living room that night. he took off his coat and it fell out. Sighing Matthew bent over and picked it up. He sat on his couch and flicked through the old pages not really looking.

"I just wish they would notice me..."

The book seemed to vibrate at his voice and the pages started to turn on their own. It flew out of Matthews hands in shock as he clamored up onto the back of the couch . It hit the floor and kept turning until it landed on page 345, the words shimmered green then the book laid still.

Matthew eyed it wearily, but reached forward. He closed his shaking hands around it and brought it forward. Pushing his glasses up on his nose he read the green ink

"To See The Unseen"

He muttered it to himself. Huh... He read the text underneath. It was a spell to make something more noticeable! It was perfect! He placed the book carefully on the table and ran to the attic.

* * *

"Where is it!?"

He rummaged through box upon box until his finger clasped around a long thin piece of wood. he yanked it out.

"Aha!" he exclaimed in triumph.

In his hands was the wand Arthur had given him as a teen. When Arthur had given him and Alfred the wands the American had looked at him and said loudly "What am I suppose to do with a stick?"

The irritated looking Brit had grabbed Alfred's ear. "It's not a bloody stick you git! It's a wand!"

Alfred had rolled his eyes, earning another sharp tug. He protested loudly and the two had argued

"Magic isn't real you old-"

"You'll learn some respect while you live in this house or god help me-"

"you're just jealous that I'm-"

"That your what?! getting fat? loud? obnoxious? a moron?"

"yeah, well at least my eyebrows don't look like I chopped off a couple of squirrel tails and clue 'em there!"

They always argued like this. Matthew didn't really believe in magic either... But he had held onto the wand because it reminded him of Arthur.

Now he had a reason to try it. He was a bit more open minded these days, I mean a book opening it's self on your damn floor then glowing was pretty damn hard to ignore!

He quickly descended the stairs and dashed into the living room. Now... He had to get this just right...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay chapter two! please comment and let me know if i should continue or just abandon this one!**

Matt had followed the directions too a T! He did everything the stupid book said... All that seemed to happen was a small explosion that ruined his couch and gave off an awful purple coloured smoke that made him feel sick. He was up all night puking. That damn insane pair of eyebrows probably made the damn thing to blow up. He should have known better. He didn't feel different at all and now he was now late for the meeting!

At least a benefit to being unnoticed was being able to slip quietly into a room, he thought grumpily. he softly opened the door and closed it behind him before realizing Ludwig had stopped talking. All eyes in the board room were on him.

"Dude! Your late broski!" came Alfreds loud voice.

Matt started to sweat, everyone was looking at him. Some with a slight annoyance and others seemed to be trying to remember his name.. But they were. All. Looking. At. Him. He cleared his throat and muttered an apology taking a seat next to Francis.

"Mon cheri!" Francis began quietly once Germany had resumed talking. "You look awful! what ever is the matter?"

"uhm.." Matthew looked around " A-are you talking to m-me?" he looked around and was only further unnerved by other nations eyeing him. Italy even waved! "I, wasn't feeling so good last night... J-just tired..."

Matthew thought over all the meeting went well. He was called on every issue, he got all of his opinions out. Maybe the spell had worked! He was finally being seen! A smile spread across his face.

* * *

That smile did not fade all day. At their two hour break he had been talked up by several countries before he even left the board room. Hungry had asked him to grab lunch and he politely accepted. by the end of break a small crowd gathered around their lunch table chatting, asking the canadian about his country and laughing. He was shy and quiet at first, but by the end of the hours he was getting more comfortable.

"Moose can't really be that big" scoffed southern italy

"Does it snow all year round?" asked Japan.

"Tell us a Canadian joke Mattie!" yelled America over everyone

He blushed and thought for a second," Okay, what's the difference between a Canadian and an american?" he asked Smirking at Alfred who was sitting down the table from him. A few voices asking what and he answered " Canadians not only have a sense of humour, but they also know how to spell it" the countries around them laughed. (except for America "what? I don't get it!")

* * *

The group entered the meeting room in a buzz. Matthew was smiling but happy for the quiet. It was kinda exhausting getting attention... Was this what it was like for everyone? Happily he sat in his seat taking notes when his phone buzzed. He held it under the table. Arthur sent him a text?

England- Want to get dinner old chap?

Just then three more buzzed him his eyes grew wide

Russia- we should play hockey this weekend, da?

N Italy- I'm making Pasta after the meeting! come have some Canada! It'll be fun!

the last one confused him. he looked at the german who had not stopped speaking on the podium.

Germany- We should get a beer and discuss your input further.

How did he even... He turned his phone off for the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting was called to a close everyone started to get up. Groans and stretching all around. Matt almost jumped out of his skin and pale hands were around his eyes "Guess who birdie!"

"Gi-Prussia?"

"hah! you got it!" he lowered his hands "Lets go drink!"

"I'm sorry, but the lad was going to get dinner with me!" cut in arthur.

"no way Mattie! you need to come hang out with me! We can chill and watch hockey and eat that weird french fry cheese stuff you like!"

"No.. Matvy, come with me and we can get out of the ice" Ivan interjected as he put a hand on the blonde shoulder.

"Hey! Back up off my brother you commie!"

"Matthew, I have maple ice cream and Netherlands brought some brownies, come hand with us."

"Okay! that's it" Al pulled a flustered and bright red Matthew towards the door " I have to save you from all the commies! "

"Get back here you git! Unhand Matthew!" Arthur grabbed onto matthews over arm.

Matt looked around in a panic. He tried to speak over their shouting but he was too quiet. He huffed a sigh and stood on the conference table and whistled. "Hey! everyone! shut up!" he sighed when they were all quiet and blushed putting a hand behind his head "M-Maybe we could all just go out... together? " begrudgingly everyone agreed.

* * *

All the nations Matt had any sort of contact with were at the bar, even a few he barely knew. All night different people bought him drinks, the women, and even a few men, dragged him out to dance with them. Eventually Matt pleaded exhaustion and Ducked out. Luckily most nations didn't follow him. He got out of it with only Arthur and Francis flanking him. ( Alfred would have joined them.. But Russia had made a remark about Matthew becoming one with mother Russia and Alfred was being restrained by Japan and Germany before he could commit suicide via Ivan)

"Quite a crowd tonight lad!" a hand clapped on his shoulder

"Oui! Who knew mon cheri had so many friends! Not a surprise of course, look at you! You look just like papa!" Francis swept him into a hug and Arthur started hitting him over the head

"Leave the boy alone you bloody frog!"

Matthew squeaked away and dashed for his hotel room before they could stop him

"Good night Arthur, Francis!" he said closing and locking the door... How exhausting. He slumped down on the bed without even bothering to get undressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew woke peacefully the next morning. he didn't even open his eyes. just grabbed on the side table for his glasses. he didn't remember taking them off. his finger close around them and her slipped them on over his ears. he took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. he then screamed.

Large blue eyes, a dopey smile and a mope of gold hair was peeking over the smile of his bed

"Mattie! you're up! fuck yeah! lets go get burgers, and ice cream, and hang out all day avoiding those fucking commies! It'll be epic broski!"

Matt was staring in shock. he sat up and looked down. he was in pajamas. "Did you undress me?!"

"Well yeah! couldn't let my best hat fall asleep in a suit!"

Matt groaned and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes. "This is not happening... wait... how the hell did you get in?!"

There was a loud knock on the door. "Matthew dear! It's your father! I made you breakfast in bed~! "

"are you trying to kill him rosbif!"

"shut up you frog! my cooking isn't that bad!"

bickering continued outside the door when he heard a creak from the window. Russia was climbing in

"Good morning Mattvy! come be one with Russia da? "

"god dammit! I forgot to move the ladder! no commie!"

Al ran over and kicked Ivan in the face sending him tumbling to the ground below.

Matt bolted out of the bed grabbing his jacket and shoving his arms into it. this was not happening. he ripped his door open pushing past the small crowd of bickering nations that had gathered. he had to pull of of the hands that grabbed his clothing.

"holy maple! This is insane! "

He ran down the corridor thankful that he was at least fast if not as strong as some of the nations who were now on his heels. he rounded a corner and was running looking for someplace to hide when he was yanked into a room and thrown the the floor.

His eyes wide and he back crawled as the blonde women locked the door. Belarus... she was on him with her knife to his throat in no time. "We're going to get married Canada. aren't you so happy?"

her voice was sweet and her eyes smiling. though, the smile was disturbing and the steel blade discomforting. "uhhh umm I..." the door behind them was kicked open.

"Germany?!" Matthew's mouth gaped open as a bullet was fired at the women on top of him. she moved and the bullet buried it's self in the floor next to Matt's head. he whimpered.

World tumbling the tall blonde who both saved him and almost killed him slung him over his shoulder and ran down the hall . Matts head whipped around, no other nations in sight.

until.. red eyes... Prussia flanked by France and Spain stood at the end of the hall

"Give him to me bruder! "

"unhand mon bebe!"

"oooh he's as cute as a tomato! let go of the tomato!"

Germany fired his gun at them.

"maple tree! Germany! that's your brother what the holy roman empire?!"

Matt wiggled and was dropped as bullets started flying through the air. beaver tails... he just wanted to be seen... this was turning into world war three... he crawled around the corner and found an open utility closet. quickly ducking inside he locked it.

His eyes scanned, he was alone... no windows. okay.. he felt the pocket of his coat finding the leather bound book. thank heavens...

He flipped through the book until he found it. page 345. okay here was the spell... whats the counter spell! he found it on 346 along with a warning scrawled in the margin in Arthur's neat writting. "the effects of this spell may be more intense then intended."

No shit Sherlock.

okay... spell... he had no wand.. dammit. his had been blown to bits... wait. did he need one?! Arthur did this with his hands before! putting the book down he flinched as pounding started on the door.

"Mattie! are you in there! my GPS says you are! let me in! I'll protect you! I'll make you my 51st state! then no one can touch you ever and you can live in my house and we'll get married!"

oh maple no...

Putting the book in front of him he took a deep breath

"chameleons shimmer, moonlight shine, take whats seen from thine eye."

nothing... nothing?! what the fuck!

The door was cracking.

"Let us in Mattie!"

oh god he was going to die.. he was going to be ripped to pieces... he buried his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. fighting and declarations of war cried out behind him.

"chameleons shimmer, moonlight shine, take whats seen from thine eye" he repeated over and over. he felt so... sleepy... death would be better if he wasn't awake for it.

blackness.

* * *

Matt opened his eyes. he was in bed? his bed! he was home! how?!

he grabbed his phone. the meeting... it was today.. it... it was all a dream!

"Oh thank the maple gods..."

he cried happily into his hands.

* * *

Nervously the blonde nation entered the conference room. no one looked up. no one noticed. Russia sat on him, again, the whole meeting he wasn't called on at all. He ate lunch alone. ran away from Cuba who thought he was America before the meeting restarted. After the meeting no one even bid him goodbye.

He took a long relieved sigh. maybe being unnoticed wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Hey birdie!"

Gils arm slung around his shoulder and he froze in terror. his head whipped around. no one else was looking. he sighed "hey Gil."

"You know birdie, It kinda annoys me that those losers don't pay attention to you! so unawesome..."

"you know Gil, I don't really think I mind. Besides, at least I have someone awesome who sees me right?"

"haha! yeah you do! hey, speaking of awesome, can you make some pancakes?"

"sure Gil" he smiled fondly at his friend as they headed back to the hotel.

end!

**okay! that's it! my lame attempt at comedy. ahhh it sucked. Now I'm going to focus more on "I Will Always Return". I hope some of you enjoyed it! **


End file.
